


All Up in the Stars

by YesIsAWorld



Series: Ziall For All Seasons [3]
Category: Niall Horan (Musician), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld
Summary: Summer drabble prompt: Night Sky





	All Up in the Stars

The swing creaks under his weight as Niall lazily pumps his legs. Holding onto the chains, he leans back, looks to the bright night sky, and sends up a prayer that Zayn will show.

A stick snaps behind him, and Niall’s feet drag through cedar chips until he stops. He spins, crossing the chains above him.

Zayn’s standing pigeon- toed, scratching his neck. Niall’s breath catches at the shy beauty before him. 

Niall untwists with a flourish, the momentum jolting him before he settles. There’re mirrored smiles, then Niall beckons.

Zayn takes the swing next to him and starts pumping. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [gettingaphdinlarry](http://gettingaphdinlarry.tumblr.com/) & [myownsparknow](http://myownsparknow.tumblr.com/) because even a drabble needs a beta... or two. And to [FullOnLarrie](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/) for putting this challenge together!  
> [Here's a shareable tumblr link if you liked it! xx](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/post/175214923658/title-all-up-in-the-stars-author-yesisaworld)
> 
>  
> 
> **Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites. I'm not currently allowing translations either. Thank you for respecting my wishes.**


End file.
